Shadow
by ElizabethAva
Summary: Set in series 2 of TVD, Elena is still human and Klaus still thinks the doppelgangers died with Katherine (for now). Renesmee is desperate to get away from her suffocating family and finds herself in Mystic Falls where she meets Elena, who shes shocked to find could be her twin. Follows TVD but with an extra doppelganger and a new love triangle. ElenaxStefan. RenesmeexJacob/Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you BellaNessieCullen for helping me with my first chapter of my first story =)**

**Hope you like it. This is kind of an introduction.**

* * *

Renesmee fell onto her bed with an exasperated sigh. Her parents were arguing again. Edward and Bella were normally very happy, in fact Renesmee envied their relationship but when it came to their daughter they often disagreed. Edward was very protective of Renesmee and sometimes Bella thought he was a bit TOO protective of her. Renesmee thought so too. Renesmee had turned seven years old only a week ago. She was officially fully grown and a woman and yet her father still viewed her as a child. Renesmee often wondered if he would ever see her as an adult. Even in a hundred years would she still have a curfew?

Renesmee didn't have many friends, she didn't want any. She had the only friend she'd ever need. Jacob Black. Jacob was her best friend and the only person she ever wanted to be with. Sure she loved her family, Rosalie and Emmett were like her second parents, Alice and Jasper spoiled her every day of the week and Carlisle and Esme were always looking out for her but she felt like they were suffocating her. Everywhere she turned she had someone telling her what she could and couldn't do. Every time she'd come home from the res after a day with Jake they'd be asking what she did, how she was, did she eat, what happened. She felt like her life was a movie and her entire family had front row seats.

She came home about an hour ago and before her parents could even question what she had done she had plucked up the courage to ask them what she's been wanting to ask for months.

"Can I go to high school?"

Her parents had laughed, well her dad had. Her mother stood there with a blank expression.

"I thought you didn't want any more friends, you have Jacob," her father said after he had calmed his laughter.

"I do," Renesmee lied. Frankly Renesmee just wanted to get out of there. She didn't want to be in her room every day or on the res with Jake to be drilled about it when she came home. She wanted to go somewhere new. She wanted to live on her own for a while. She was waiting to say that bit though; she was planning on giving her father one heart attack at a time.

"You can't go to Forks high school, it's too dangerous. They can't see us there," he said with a shake of his head as if the topic was now dismissed. Renesmee had other ideas though.

"I don't want to go to Forks. I want to go to a different high school, in another state," Renesmee said bravely.

"You must be joking," her father replied. Bella remained silent.

"Daddy please. I don't want to live here anymore. I'm not a child anymore I can take care of myself," Renesmee complained.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are not going to high school and that is final," he told her sternly.

"Mom!" Renesmee whined.

"Edward…" Bella trailed off and looked up to her husband. He stared down at her waiting for her to continue. "Maybe we should let her. She's an adult now after all. It could be good for her," she told him. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, his breathing was fast and uncontrolled.

"I am not letting my seven year old daughter out of the state to go to high school. No chance," he roared at his daughter. Renesmee swallowed, fighting off the tears that threatened to fall.

"Fine then I'll run away!" she yelled at him and span on her heels to run to her room.

"Renesmee!" Edward called but Renesmee could hear her mother stopping him, that's when the arguments began and Renesmee had started packing for her trip. She was finished now and the argument was still happening, it sounded like her mother was winning though and Renesmee had a triumphant smile on her face as she lay there staring at her ceiling. She had already picked out the town. It was a small town, in Virginia; it was quiet and very ordinary. She had purposely picked a small town because she knew cities weren't always safe. She picked it for her father, so he could have some piece of mind but clearly it hadn't worked. Mystic Falls was on the other side of the country but she knew if her family wanted to see her they'd only have to take a flight.

There was a small knock on her door.

"Come in," Renesmee called and sat up to see her mother standing at the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey little nudger," Bella smiled and came to sit next to her daughter. She wrapped her arm around Renesmee's shoulders and she leant into her mother's embrace. "Does Jacob know you want to leave town?" she asked.

"Yes," Renesmee told her truthfully.

"And?" she asked.

"And nothing. I said I would keep in touch," Renesmee said. Bella couldn't seem to believe Jacob would let Renesmee leave like that.

"Well I have a condition," she began, Renesmee's head shot up. "I have no problem with you going to high school out of state. You deserve to see what it's like to live on your own and be independent. You can't do that in Washington, I understand that." She began, Renesmee smiled widely at her mother.

"But you can't be completely alone. I know you wouldn't let any of the family come with you because that would defeat the point but what about Jacob? I know he would go with you without a second thought if you asked."

"You want Jacob to come with me to a high school across the country? Alone? With the nearest family being three thousand miles away?" Renesmee asked in shock.

"Yes," Bella answered. Bella feared losing her daughter and she knew if her and Edward kept Renesmee confined to La Push and Forks they could possibly lose her forever. She had explained this to Edward and he started to see sense in letting her flee the nest. His one condition was for her to take Jacob. Funny enough Edward liked Jacob, over the years Edward had seen how their imprint worked and had no doubt in his mind that Jacob was Renesmee's perfect match. He had no rules on their lives, no limitations other than a small curfew Renesmee had to follow at night but that was only for her safety. Edward knew if Renesmee agreed for Jacob to go with her she would be safe, at least as safe as she would ever be for the rest of her life.

"And daddy is okay with this?" Renesmee asked in awe.

"Yes. As long as Jacob goes with you," Bella answered her excited daughter.

"Oh momma!" Renesmee exclaimed happily. "Thank you thank you thank you. Yes Jacob can come. Thank you!" she said as she hugged her mother around the neck tightly. Bella laughed and hugged her daughter back.

"You have to call every single day okay? And Skype us. And let us know you are safe. The day we don't get a text or hear something from you is the day we come down there to get you okay?" she asked.

"Yes momma! Oh my god thank you," Renesmee couldn't contain her happiness. "I promise you."

"Good. Well let's go get things organised," Bella smiled, happy to see her daughter so happy for once.

Before Renesmee knew it she was on the plane to Mystic Falls, Virginia with her best friend. She took Jacob's hand in hers and he smiled down at her from the seat next to her.

Renesmee was sure this would be an adventure she would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the support on this story! Im so happy people like it. Just so you know it takes place after Episode 7 of Season 2 but Elena doesn't get kidnapped from the car lot. The events of Episode 8 and season 2 will take place but I want to introduce Renesmee first.**

* * *

Elena Gilbert woke to the sound of her alarm. She groaned as she turned over to hit the snooze. Snuggling with her pillow she looked at the wall next to her bed, thinking about the recent events with Katherine. If she saw her again in her lifetime it would be too soon. She almost expected to feel Stefan's arms around her, kissing her good morning and it hurt her heart to know he wasn't lying next to her.

"Everything is going to go back to normal," she told herself out loud as she climbed out of her bed. She sat on the edge and took a deep breath. "Everything will be okay," she added and nodded as if that was enough and there was now a magical spell binding her wish. She dressed for school, going into the joint bathroom she shared with Jeremy. She couldn't hear him and wasn't even sure he was awake for school.

"Elena?" he knocked on her door.

"Yeah I'm up!" she called.

"Leaving in 10! Breakfast is on the table if you're interested," he announced.

"Coming!" she called. She didn't realise how much she had been daydreaming in her bed. She quickly grabbed her things and carried them down stairs. She grabbed the toast and ran for the car.

"So you okay?" Jeremy asked her.

"Perfect," she said with one of her fake smiles she perfected after her parents deaths. Jeremy parted with Elena as they reached school and Elena couldn't help but feel down as she made her way through school. She needed Bonnie, or Caroline to cheer her up.

"Elena have you seen the new girl?" One of the seniors asked Elena in the hall. She kept walking to her locker as the senior followed her.

"No why?" Elena asked confused as to why this practical stranger was talking to her. Everyone was giving her really weird looks.

"I'm pretty sure she's your twin! Just saying," the girl said and Elena was immediately frowning. Her initial thought was Katherine had walked into school but she knew she was in the tomb. There was no way it was Katherine, so who was it? They must have been exaggerating; she had enough of evil twin doubles. The new girl probably had similar hair or the same skin tone. She walked down the corridor and everyone was looking at her. She was getting nervous now.

"Elena!" Stefan called, clearly panicked.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Stefan, being around him was still hard. Katherine was in the tomb and yet she couldn't bring herself to give into her desire and be with Stefan again. She wanted to make sure everyone was safe. He took her hand and started dragging her to Alaric's classroom. In there was Alaric, leaning on is desk looking at those standing in front of him. There was Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and another girl who was facing away. She had brown curly hair and when she turned around Elena's breath caught in her throat.

* * *

Jacob Black couldn't believe he was here. Renesmee had started school and he was stuck babysitting her for momma and papa vampire. He couldn't really complain, it meant he was with Renesmee and that's all that mattered but he wasn't sure about this town she had picked, it was on the other side of the country where no vampire was around to protect her, he would never admit it out loud to them but he had been here two days and already missed the Cullen's, he knew he had been given a huge responsibility looking after Renesmee and he was so scared he'd screw it up. He had agreed to this to keep Renesmee happy and that was his life goal but she told him he couldn't start the high school with her, and that he had to give her space whilst they were here so this was Jacob, giving her space.

He was walking down the high-street of the small town of Mystic Falls and had no idea what he was going to fill his days with. He could try and get a job, join the local college or just sit at home waiting for the minute Renesmee gets home. As he walked down the road all he could think about was Renesmee, how was her first day going? Was he wrong to let her go alone? Should he have insisted going with her? He could pass for a high school student… maybe. Luckily he caught the eye of a mechanic shop, there were about four cars sitting in the shop and one guy was running around, rather manically, clearly a little overrun. Jacob strode across the road and decided to introduce himself.

"Hi," he announced himself.

"Sorry man, I don't have any slots, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. I have four cars to finish in the hour," he began ranting.

"Oh no, I don't have a car that needs fixing, I was wondering if you needed help. I know a thing or to." He told him.

"You do? My second man is off sick today. I could pay you for the day but-" he began ranting again.

"Oh no don't worry about money. I'll do it voluntary," he said. The Cullen's had provided both him and Renesmee with a debit card, he didn't even need to look how much was in the bank; he knew it would be enough to support them indefinitely. "Gives me something to do," he said walking over to the car the man was working on. "Im Jacob Black," he introduced himself.

"Robert Bradley. You can call me Rob, you new around here?" he said and held out his hand. They shook and Jacob turned to look at the next car. "Exhaust on that one," Rob announced. "Overalls over there."

"Yeah just moved here with a friend, so do you own this shop?" Jacob asked pulling on a pair of overalls.

"It's a family business, my sister, Amber; never had an interest but I love cars. It's alright when I'm not swamped like this, been by myself for a week."

"What happened to your partner?" he asked.

"He's been gone for a good week now."

"Have you tried to contact him?" Jacob asked, thinking this was strange.

"No, people often disappear in this town, he'll be back," Rob said nonchalantly. That worried Jacob a bit but he didn't say anything. Jacob spent the morning in the shop and by lunch time he was starving. Rob offered Jacob lunch at his house with his parents but he kindly denied and said he was meeting his friend, despite the fact he wasn't. He quickly cleaned his hands and made his way out. He liked Rob, quite a lot actually they shared a lot in common but he was going to be spending most of the day with him he needed a break. He found 'Mystic Grill' and decided to give it a shot. It was quite full, kids were around and he wondered if it was lunch break for them. He checked his phone but was disappointed there wasn't a text from Nessie. He sat down at the bar and decided to give her a quick text.

_Hey Ness_

_How's your first day going? Got a job as a mechanic for the day! Miss you. _

_Jake._

"You're new," he heard a voice, he looked up to see a guy, maybe the same age as him, physically anyway late twenties, sit next to him.

"Just moved here," he told the man.

"Well I make it in my best interest to welcome any new citizens to Mystic Falls, especially day drinkers. I'm Damon Salvatore." He said with a grin, offering his hand for a hand shake. There was something off about him that Jacob couldn't place but shook his hand anyway.

"Jacob Black," he announced. "I'm not drinking," he decided to add.

"Why not?" he asked as he downed his bourbon and asked the bar tender to get two.

"I have a minor under my care," Jacob told him.

"Ah, younger sibling? I have one of those." He said taking a sip. "Helps take the stress away," he grinned.

"No she's not related to me. She's my best friend's daughter," he told him; he wasn't sure why he was telling this stranger everything about him and Renesmee.

"Ah, she beautiful?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"She's a minor," Jacob said avoiding the question and taking a sip of the alcohol, Damon Salvatore made him nervous.

"Doesn't mean she can't be beautiful. Unless she's really a minor, like a kid? Is she a kid?" he asked Damon suddenly feeling like an idiot.

"No she's 17," Jacob laughed.

"Oh thank god for that," Damon laughed as they both drank.

"How did you end up with your best friend's kid then?" Damon asked, hoping Jacob wasn't going to say they were murdered by a vicious animal, I.E., him.

"They live in Washington, believe it or not they trusted me with her, and she wanted an adventure. That's why we're here," Jacob said heavily editing.

"Huh, and you agreed?" he asked. Jacob shrugged as he ordered some food.

"How exactly do you have a best friend with a seventeen year old daughter anyway" Damon asked. Jacob didn't like how curious Damon was.

"None of your business really dude," he told him politely. Damon shrugged as his phone went off. Damon looked down to see Elena's name and picture pop up, and he knew it must have been something serious if she was calling him.

"Well nice to meet you Jacob Black. I'm sure we'll see each other again," he announced and Jacob looked down to the phone, glad it was a way out of this awkward conversation.

"Yeah probably, small town and all."

"Small town indeed," Damon grinned and walked off.

Jacob watched the man leave and only then did he realise that the picture on Damon Salvatore's phone could have been Renesmee.


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee couldn't believe what she saw. The girl didn't really look shocked, as if this wasn't new for her but Renesmee couldn't handle it. She felt like she was about to faint.

"Hey hey hey, you're okay," Caroline said immediately and helped Renesmee to stay standing up. "I know it's overwhelming," she said. Renesmee looked back up right into the girls brown eyes.

"Katherine?" Elena asked in a hushed panic.

"No it's not Katherine." Stefan told her.

"Another one?" Elena asked.

"It would seem so." Alaric said with a nod.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked.

"It's pretty overwhelming to meet someone who looks exactly like you," Elena said and walked over to her doppelganger.

"You're okay, I know it's really weird but we can explain," Elena said softly. Renesmee looked at her double with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked her. Elena tried to explain as much as possible about the vampires, the town, and the doppelgangers but there was only so much she could say before Renesmee looked overwhelmed. Renesmee could barely believe that Caroline and Stefan standing in front of her were vampires.

"You're not the vampires I know," Renesmee said softly.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"My family are vampires. I am half vampire. I'm a hybrid, my mother was human and my father was a vampire, I was born seven years ago but grew really fast. My mother had to be turned into a vampire when I was born because I nearly killed her. You're so different though, vampires where im from are hard as stone, they're pale and cold. You look human, you radiate heat, and I can hear your heartbeats." Renesmee said with a frown.

"There are other types of vampires?" Elena asked.

"Here I'll show you," Renesmee said and extended her hand to her doppelganger's face. Elena sat there shocked as Renesmee played her memories into Elena's head.

"How did you do that?" Elena asked her in shock.

"It's what I do, I have a gift. Many vampires in my family do," she explained.

"I think we both have a bit of learning to do," Elena laughed. "And you're seven?" Elena said with wide eyes. Renesmee shrugged but smiled shyly.

"I don't look seven," she said nervously.

"She's got a point," Alaric mentioned. Elena pulled out her phone and dialled Damon's number, she knew that he needed to know about this or he'd think Renesmee was her when they met. She saw Stefan eyeing her warily but she tried to ignore it.

Caroline began explaining Katherine and the things they had gone through to Renesmee but Renesmee couldn't get past the whole vampire thing.

"Are you sure you're a vampire?" Renesmee asked Caroline. She was doubtful, Caroline looked so… human.

"I'm sure," she laughed, suddenly Caroline's eyes went dark, veins appeared on her face and fangs grew in her mouth. Renesmee's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay okay I believe you," she stammered.

"Don't scare her," a man said walking into the room.

"Sorry for taking your job." Caroline shot back at Damon.

"Hello," Damon said walking up to Renesmee sitting by Elena. He was strikingly good looking and Renesmee couldn't tear her eyes from the beautiful man in front of her.

"Hi," she almost stammered, Renesmee was never shy why the hell did this man make her nervous and excited at the same time? He reached for her hand and kissed the back of it before smirking at her through his eyelashes. Renesmee could swear her heartbeat picked up but wasn't sure if these vampires could hear it.

"Damon," Elena warned. "She's seven."

"What?" he laughed.

"Renesmee is a hybrid, part human part vampire and shes _seven_ years old," Elena said glaring at him standing above them both.

"Oh sorry Elena, didn't see you there," he joked. Elena rolled her eyes, as if his obsession with her wasn't enough, he was moving onto her seven year old doppelganger. "You don't look seven to me," Damon said turning back to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I grew fast." Renesmee answered. Damon smirked, clearly glad that she wasn't a child.

"Have my friends shown you around yet?" Damon asked. Caroline scoffed at hearing the word friends.

"No," Renesmee replied.

"Well then, will you give me the pleasure?" he smirked at her, holding out his hand.

"No she will not, we're at school," Elena said linking her arm with her new doppelganger. She felt protective of her for some reason, she felt like Renesmee could be an ally, a friend. The complete opposite of Katherine.

"Maybe later?" Renesmee asked Damon, Damon smiled back at her.

"Later it is." He said as the bell rang for the end of the period.

"We better get going. It was really nice meeting you Renesmee," Caroline said. Stefan had remained silent during most of the encounter; he was watching Renesmee and Elena curiously and silently scolding his brother for hitting on the Elena double.

Caroline left just as Alaric's next class started to pour in. Elena and Renesmee stood up, still arm in arm and left with Damon and Stefan following them.

"Elena," Stefan said softly after Damon had marched through the halls and out the door of the school. Elena knew he'd be back later to pick up his new fascination. Elena knew she'd have to warn Renesmee about him.

"Yeah?" Elena turned to look at him, her grip dropping on her new friend. Her heart picked up seeing Stefan so close to her. She missed him so much but didn't want to make it obvious but she was sure he heard her heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Perfect," she smiled falsely.

"I was thinking about maybe inviting Renesmee to dinner tonight, you are welcome to come, in fact I think she would prefer it," Stefan said eyeing Renesmee, Renesmee smiled. She didn't feel frightened by these new vampires, they had shown her nothing but kindness and she already felt connected to Elena, in fact Renesmee could tell they would become good friends. It wouldn't be harmful to get to know these people better. She knew what her father would say, he would tell her to stay away from them, that the unknown is dangerous but she wanted to make new friends here and she always doubted that she'd be able to keep the human façade up. Now she didn't have to.

"I would love to," Renesmee answered immediately. Maybe Damon would be there. She'd just have to think of an excuse to tell Jacob. Renesmee looked to Elena at her side, frowning at her reluctance.

"Okay," Elena said softly. Renesmee saw something between these two. Were they together?

"Okay see you at seven then," Stefan smiled bittersweetly to Elena.

"Okay," Elena repeated and quickly pulled Renesmee away and down the hall. "What class do you have?" Elena asked her.

"English with Mr Wilson," Renesmee answered, reciting her schedule she had memorised.

"Me too, let's go," she said and they walked to the class together. They entered the class room and sat together at a table. The teacher was late and the class were all chatting away.

"So who is Stefan?" Renesmee asked her friend. Elena smiled slightly. "Don't worry I'm not interested, I see the way you look at each other and how your heart beat increased when you saw him." Renesmee added.

"He's my ex, well boyfriend, well… it's complicated."

"You love him."

"Very much," she said sadly.

"Why aren't you with him?" Renesmee asked.

"You remember I told you about Katherine? Our other double? Well she broke us up and I'm scared that if we get back together she's going to kill everyone I know basically," Elena laughed but there was no humour in her laugh.

"I thought Katherine was in a tomb?" Renesmee asked.

"She is but I've realised I've been focusing so much on my relationship with Stefan and the supernatural that I've been neglecting the people I love."

"Fair enough," Renesmee said as the teacher walked in but Renesmee was already formulating a plan to get her new friend back with Stefan.

The lesson started and she felt a buzzing in her pocket, she sneakily looked down at her phone to see three text messages and two missed calls from Jacob.

Uh oh, what had she done now? Was he in trouble? She wanted to ignore it but since it was her first day she could hardly blame Jacob wanting to check up on her. She raised her hand and asked to go to the restroom. Elena gave her a look before she walked out. The second she was out the door she dialled Jacob's number and he picked up as she entered the girls bathroom.

"What's up? I just ditched a class to call you," she answered.

"Nessie are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. Why what's wrong?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you already knew people here?"

"I don't… what are you talking about Jacob?" Renesmee asked with a frown.

"I met your friend Damon," he said.

"Oh," Renesmee said. Crap, she had hoped they wouldn't run into each other just yet. Who knows how protective Jacob would be.

"You have some explaining to do young lady," he said, she rolled her eyes at his tone of voice. He was going all 'protective big brother' on her; she had heard that tone of voice quite a few times in her life.

"Look Jake I can explain," she told him.

"You better, I'm picking you up from school at the end of the day," he said. She groaned slightly but reluctantly agreed.

Making her way back to her class Renesmee wracked her brain for an explanation she could tell Jacob that wouldn't sound like a lie. Jacob always knew when she was lying and she knew that the truth wouldn't work either. Jacob would have her on the first flight back to Washington if he knew there were vampires here. He had to do everything to protect the precious daughter of Edward and Bella.

Frankly, she was getting tired of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee couldn't think of anything else all day. She had to tell Jacob the truth or as close to the truth as she could possibly manage. He just knew her too well. During lunch she asked Elena for Damon's phone number so she could explain why he couldn't show her around after school but that she'd see him at his house for dinner that night. Damon sounded a little disappointed but understood when Renesmee promised to explain later. By the end of the day Renesmee found out she had two classes with Elena, one with Stefan and one with Caroline so she was grateful that she'd get to know her new friends pretty easily. She had been the topic of discussion in the school all day, various people had come up to her asking her about who she was, where she was from and always, was she related to Elena, to which she always answered she 'didn't know'. Stefan had told her to say this because the resemblance was uncanny and that people wouldn't believe they weren't related. Renesmee assumed that in a few weeks she and Elena would announce they had tests done and found out they were related, cousins or separated sisters or something, after all a lot of the school knew Elena was adopted. Renesmee wasn't sure what story they were going to go with yet but it was something Elena and her would have to decide soon. It had been barely a few hours since she met these people but Renesmee was really glad she knew them and had picked the right town. Even with their strange vampirisms, she'd get used to it.

"I'll see you later Ness," Elena said and gave her a quick hug before running to her car.

"Bye!" Renesmee called out to her friend as she saw Jacob's car pull into the parking lot with a bit more speed than necessary for a high school.

"Do you need me to pick you up later?" Stefan asked coming up behind me.

"No thanks I can drive over," she smiled at him.

"Alright see you then," he said just as Jacob's car stopped right in front of them.

"Get in," Jacob told her through the window.

"Bye Stefan," she said timidly to her new friend before climbing into the car. She saw Stefan watching her and Jacob as they drove off.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked driving out of the lot.

"My new friend," Renesmee admitted.

"New or old and didn't tell me?" he asked.

"New," Renesmee clarified.

"And I didn't know anyone before we moved here."

"Don't lie to me Renesmee," he growled as he raced through the streets of Mystic Falls.

"Why are you speeding?" Renesmee asked him.

"Because I can," he said under his breath. Renesmee sighed and turned to look out the window, he was angry at her; which was understandable if he was her father but Jacob never got angry at Nessie, even in the worst situations he understood and helped her, always has. So what on earth did Damon tell him that made him like this?

Renesmee and Jacob stayed silent until they arrived home. Renesmee climbed out of the car and walked into the house aware of Jacob on her tail.

"Okay explain young lady," he said as soon as the door was closed.

"First of all, do not call me young lady like I'm a child, it's patronising!" Renesmee span on her heels nearly yelling at him. "Secondly I don't know what Damon told you but I did not know him before moving here. I only met him and his friends today. Thirdly I have a right to make friends; it's what we're here for. Don't get all jealous just because it's a hot guy." Renesmee said to him. She didn't know where her anger had come from but this certainly wasn't the way she planned on talking to Jacob. Jacob was fuming in front of her, nearly shaking in anger.

"It's not because he's a guy," he said back. "It's the fact you lied to me."

"I didn't lie!" She shouted. "I didn't know him before lunch!"

"Stop lying Renesmee," he growled. Renesmee sighed at hearing her full name from Jacob's lips. "I spoke to the guy before midday, you rang him! I saw your face on his phone."

Oh.

Shit.

It suddenly clicked in Renesmee's head. Renesmee hadn't called Damon until two o'clock that afternoon, the person Jacob saw on Damon's phone had been Elena when she called him earlier that day to come and meet Renesmee.

Telling Jacob the truth was going to be harder than she thought.

"Okay Jacob just calm down. I can explain this. It wasn't me that called Damon." She said calmly as possible, he frowned in confusion.

"Look," she said and stepped forward, careful to only show him memories of Elena not talking about anything supernatural, she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Woah." He gasped.

"If I wasn't at your birth I'd say she was your long lost twin. What's that about?" Jacob asked, suddenly calm as if this explained everything.

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "I am going to Elena's house for dinner tonight. She and her boyfriend, that guy you saw me with when you picked me up, are making dinner for me, we're going to talk about some things, maybe I'll hear a name I know or they can explain it." I told him with a shrug. It was only a white lie.

"Okay I think I should come though. I'd like to meet your new friends anyway," he smiled. Renesmee smiled back and stroked his cheek gently.

"Jakey…" Renesmee said softly using her childhood nickname for her favourite person.

"You don't want me to come," he said with a frown.

"They're kind of my escape, I get you're here to protect me and I'm grateful for that but right now I just want to keep my vampire life with you separate to my new friendships. Elena is human and I don't want to mix my worlds just yet. Is that okay?" Renesmee asked him softly. Again, a white lie. Renesmee was secretly glad she was getting better at this lying business.

"Okay," Jacob said a little sadly. Renesmee went onto her tip toes and kissed his cheek before smiling widely.

"Thank you. I promise to give you Elena's phone number and address so you know where I am. I'll be back before nine."

"Okay," he said again.

"And tomorrow I promise we'll have dinner together and you can tell me all about your new job okay?" she asked afraid of letting Jacob down.

"Sounds great Nessie. Go have fun with your new friends," he said and kissed her forehead before going into the house.

"Oh Ness?" Jacob asked turning back to Renesmee.

"Yeah?"

"Damon won't be there will he?" Jacob asked.

"No," Renesmee lied. Jacob knew though and he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his chest. He knew she said it to spare his feelings but it hurt all the same.

"Alright have fun," he repeated before disappearing for the night.

Renesmee felt the relief wash over her. Crisis avoided. She went upstairs to her new bedroom that had barely been unpacked and found something to wear. As she dressed, she dialled her mother's cell to give her the update she promised.

"Hey baby girl!" her mother answered on the second ring. "How are you?" she asked.

"Im doing great mom, im just ringing like I promised," she laughed.

"Ive been checking my phone all day for you to. I was getting worried," her mother replied.

"Is that my daughter?" Renesmee heard her father in the background.

"It is," Bella answered and suddenly Edward's voice was on the phone.

"Are you okay Renesmee? How was your first day? Have you made friends yet?" he asked.

"Yes daddy I have. I'm actually just getting dressed to go out with them. I love it here. It's so great." Renesmee said enthusiastically.

"Oh good we'll have to come visit you soon!" Bella responded.

"Give me another few months at least momma," Renesmee laughed but secretly dreaded her parents visiting. Would they know if they met these new vampires that they weren't just human?

"Of course sweetheart but we're going to miss you at Christmas are you going to come home?" Renesmee's heart panged at the sadness in her mother's voice.

"Of course momma, Jacob and I wouldn't miss it for the world." Renesmee said truthfully.

"Good. Well ring me again tomorrow, love you little nudger."

"Will do mom, bye, love you!" Renesmee said before hanging up. She put all her new school books on her desk and spent a good hour organising it. She checked the time and realised it was time to go. She quickly texted Elena and asked where Stefan lived before writing down the address and Elena's phone number for Jacob. She lightly knocked on his bedroom door but he didn't answer.

"I'm going now Jake, see you later! The phone number is on the kitchen table!" she said through the door before leaving the house. She tried not to let Jacob's behaviour get to her. She didn't know what was up with him. She had been told all about the imprint binding her and Jacob since she was ten years old. Of course as she got older she started to understand more of it, more specifically the depth of it and she once worried that it meant she had no choice in who her mate would be but Jacob had ensured her when she was physically fourteen that she still had free will, that the imprint didn't change her. She could be with anyone she wanted and the imprint would fall around that, it didn't necessarily have to be Jacob, if Renesmee fell for someone else Jacob would become a brother or a best friend. Jacob had seemed to be okay with this but Renesmee wasn't so sure right now seeing him acting so jealous over the fact she had called Damon 'hot'.

Renesmee tried to push Jacob out of her mind as she made her way to Stefan and Damon's. As she pulled up he was standing there with a smirk on his face. He opened the door and held his hand out.

"Good evening Renesmee," Damon said. Nessie giggled and took his hand as she climbed out the car.

"Hello to you too," she smiled at him.

She didn't care what Jacob thought, he was supposed to be her best friend, no matter who she picked. Renesmee didn't want to be limited to just one person, whilst she loved Jacob with every ounce of her being and had no doubt that he meant the world to her she couldn't deny the fireworks in the stomach that she felt when Damon was around her. It would be a waste not to see what was between her and Damon.

Renesmee couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked into the large boarding house on Damon's arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon led Renesmee inside his house; he noticed how she wasn't shocked at the size of the place. Damon noticed she was wearing nice clothes, probably designer too and pulled up in an Audi A3 soft top. He wasn't really surprised she was rich; coming from a vampire family they probably had accumulated money over the years.

"So Renesmee, how long have your family been vampires?" he asked her leading her to Stefan and Elena in the living area, they seemed to be avoiding each other, something that would normally have made Damon happy but he was quickly giving up the chase of Elena. He had a far more interesting and exquisite lady to pursue now.

"My grandfather Carlisle is nearly four hundred years old" She explained to him as they reached his brother.

"Hey Nessie" Elena greeted her and hugged her.

"Good evening Renesmee" Stefan said more formally.

"Hey" Nessie said smiling. "I hope you don't mind but I have sort of a guardian, a family friend that looks after me, I gave him your address and Elena's cell number. He gets paranoid when he doesn't know where I am"

"That's fine" Elena smiled and took Nessie's hand. "let me show you around"

"dinner will be ready in five minutes girls, I hope you like pasta Renesmee, Damon and I are of Italian descent, I thought it would be appropriate" Stefan told Renesmee, her smile dropped at the word 'Italian' but she put her smile quickly back on before nodding.

"That sounds great." She answered. Damon watched her mystified why one word changed her emotions so quickly. He'd have to get that out of her at some point.

Damon watched as the two girls walked to the stairs hand in hand, they were giggling about the size of the house and Damon heard Renesmee mention that it wasn't new to her and she was used to large houses at which point Elena had asked her if she was rich.

Damon wanted to follow them more than anything but he recognised the boundaries that were already being created with Renesmee. Elena had seemed to bond immediately with her doppelganger and Damon didn't want to push Renesmee away from his friends but he definitely planned on pursuing her until she cracked. By the look on her face when he greeted her at his car he had no doubt it wouldn't take long.

Damon walked into the kitchen where his little brother was dishing up the dinner. Damon didn't say anything as he walked in, he watched his brother preparing the meal with slight amazement.

"I don't know how you can be bothered doing all that." He said to him.

"Because I like cooking" Stefan replied taking the plates to the table in the large dining area then calling out for the girls.

"it's boring" Damon said stringing out the word as he poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat down.

"what's boring?" Renesmee asked him coming into the dining room. Damon smirked at her, he was aware she was at least a story up when he said that to his brother. Renesmee couldn't possibly have heard.

"cooking, I never thought being a hybrid would give you perks. You have proven me wrong"

"why wouldn't it? im part vampire after all. Im faster than a regular human, I can hear better and see better. I get all the perks" she smiled back at me before taking a seat by Elena. Damon tried not to show his disappointment she didn't sit next to him but at least this way she was opposite him.

"what about the disadvantages? Get any of them?" Damon asked as Stefan sat down. Elena returned to the room with two glasses of water for herself and Renesmee.

"the blood lust you mean?" she asked looking directly into his eyes for the first time since they met. "every second, but I find it easier to control than my vampire relatives. We feed off animal blood. My mother has never known the taste of human" she said, Damon could tell Renesmee was proud of her mother for this.

"oh so you're like my baby brother then. You don't drink humans?" Damon asked trying desperately not to make a joke about it and go and find a human so he could show this beautiful creature how to live properly in her immortal life.

"no I don't" Renesmee said breaking eye contact and smiling over at Stefan.

"well you're missing out" Damon said with a smirk before eating some pasta. Renesmee looked horrified over to Damon. Uh oh what did he say?

"you drink human blood?" she asked him.

"yes?" Damon asked, she made it sound like a crime. Well I suppose it was if you murdered them.

Renesmee immediately stood from the table.

"Renesmee wait" Elena said.

"no" Renesmee said she was shaking, overcome with emotion. Damon and Stefan had stood up too ready to assist.

"I can't socialise with carnivores, you're everything I can't stand. How can you take an innocent life?" Renesmee asked. Damon was silent, he couldn't say anything that would upset her more and he found himself not wanting to upset her, seeing her crying had him concerned and he'd known the girl a day.

"Renesmee its okay" Stefan said.

"no, my whole life I have been taught that you don't take a human life, you can live off other forms of sustenance, I can see you eating human food like its nothing. I assume you won't have to puke it up later like the vampires I know. Why would you willingly take a life?" Renesmee asked shaking, she allowed Elena to comfort her for a moment so Damon could compose himself but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. Maybe Renesmee wasn't someone he could befriend, not if she hated everything he was.

Then again, wasn't that his type?

"Renesmee listen," Stefan said softly. "don't be scared, human blood makes us stronger, that's why Damon drinks it. But I don't think you understand, we don't kill anyone" Stefan said eyeing Damon carefully as if to say 'don't tell her you're a murderer'. "we have an ability called compelling, it's like mind control, Damon simply compels them to forget him after he's drank. They don't die" Stefan said, Damon was shocked he was defending him.

"that doesn't make it any better" Renesmee said although her body language suggested she had relaxed more.

"I would never cause you harm Renesmee" was the first thing Damon had said. "you're not appealing to me" he lied but still saw her face drop. "not like that" he quickly corrected himself. "you're beautiful and exquisite but not my next meal." His words seemed to calm her slightly but she still wasn't sitting back in her seat.

"Renesmee, clearly the vampires you know are not like us. we need blood to survive yes but we can eat human food and drink too. We live like humans, we're soft and warm like humans with a beating heart so long as we drink blood. Otherwise we will be unable to function. We used to be human there for we need human blood to properly sustain us and for us to keep our strength. My brother choses to be weaker than normal. I have often tried to change this but he gets a bit out of control if he's on human blood so the blood of squirrels and insects has to do." Damon explained.

"squirrels?" Renesmee asked smiling at Stefan. He shrugged.

"only if im really hungry" he joked. "and even so, im slowly weaning myself onto human blood, im too weak like this. I can't protect those I love" he said and his eyes fell onto Elena. "we use blood bags" he added.

Renesmee couldn't fail to see the logic in this. Blood bags she could live with but from the vein and then making them forget? They were still people.

"and you just eat humans?" she asked Damon.

"well no, im trying to reform" he smiled. "blood bags just aren't the same though"

"but you can live off that?" she asked.

"yeah" he responded unsure where she was going with that.

"okay" she said softly and sat down In her seat. Elena copied and so did the boys.

"im sorry for the drama, my family is just so against carnivores. They wouldn't be happy im even here let alone that you live off human blood" she said softly.

"carnivores? You say that like you're vegetarians" Stefan asked.

"That's what we call ourselves" Renesmee laughed to herself before explaining it to her new friends.

Damon remained mostly silent at the table, mentally kicking himself for scaring this girl he was so intrigued by. He had watched Stefan and Elena far too long, seen the love they had for each other, been incredibly jealous of it and wanted it all with Renesmee. It wasn't because she looked like Elena; it wasn't because she looked like Katherine it was because he liked her. He hadn't liked a girl first before her beauty in a long time. In fact the last time was Katherine when he was human.

He was scared at the effect this girl was having on him and more than anything he didn't want to see the disappointment on her face again when she found out his lifestyle.

He would try to change. For her.

After the meal Renesmee decided to go look around the house again whilst Stefan and Elena cleared up, she offered to help but after Stefan shook her advances away and accepted Elena's she wondered if they were going to talk and she wasn't one for stepping in the way of destiny. She left the two alone, unsure of where Damn had gone. He had gone very quiet after the blood incident. She mentally hated herself for lashing out on them, they had given her no reason to doubt their intentions with her and haven't harmed her but years of 'people blood is bad' has been drilled into her head and she found it hard to react smoothly upon meeting a carnivore, even if they were different than the vampires she knew.

Renesmee took the stairs and walked around the large landing to find the bathroom. She tried one door and immediately hit with the scent of Stefan and a hint of Elena too and she knew she was heading into Stefan's room. She quickly closed the door and tried another. The next scent was Damon's and she tried to supress her curiosity when she saw his bed in the centre of the large room. She was just about to close the door when she heard something inside the room.

"You can come in," he said and she stood there frozen. Damon came out of a side room and smiled at her, it was a cautious smile. One she was not used to seeing on the face of Damon Salvatore.

"Hey, sorry I was trying to find the bathroom," she said suddenly shy. She could handle cocky Damon, she could handle funny Damon but careful Damon? She wasn't sure.

"You can use mine." He said as he came out and pointed to the door.

"So you use bathrooms?" she asked him.

"As long as we keep a substantial blood diet we can eat and drink human food too. Our body runs pretty much like yours I imagine." He told her with a smile. She smiled back before quickly going into the room and locking it behind her. She was only a few minutes before she walked back into his room to find him sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Will you come on a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure," She said and took his outstretched hand without hesitation; this seemed to please him that she didn't cower from his touch. Damon took her out the back of the house and into the gardens. They were lit up and Renesmee gasped at the beauty.

"I am sorry that you were scared of me before." He said to her.

"I was not scared of you. I have just had many years of 'don't drink human blood' poured into my head and that vampires that do that are bad. I can see you're not." She said softly. Damon laughed.

"I still kill people Renesmee," he admitted to her.

"To feed?" she clarified.

"No. I kill people because I like to kill people," he told her. She turned to look at him with a frown.

"What?" she asked.

"I am a vampire," he admitted to her although he realised this probably wasn't the excuse she would reason with, after all, her family probably never murdered.

"You kill for enjoyment? Not even for food?" she asked. She wasn't sure how much of this she could handle.

"Yes. I take pleasure in making my brother's life hell too, Elena's and her friends as well. I killed her brother, and nearly killed both her best friends. Just because she didn't want me."

Renesmee was not sure what she was supposed to say.

"I just think you should know who I am. Completely." He told her.

"You're a murderer," Renesmee whispered to herself.

"Yes, and a masochist and I abuse people with compulsion to get what I want," he said.

Renesmee took an involuntary step away from him.

"I won't hurt you Renesmee," he said suddenly. Renesmee couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"I think I should go home," she said and turned to go back into the house.

"Renesmee I want to change," Damon called after her. "I just wanted you to know," he said softly, unsure if she even heard him, but she had.

Renesmee kept walking, through the house and briefly said thank you to Stefan and Elena. They were confused by her mood and quick getaway but assured her they'd see her at school the next day. Renesmee nodded and stepped out the front door.

She was in way over her head and the person she needed more than anyone was her Jacob.

She needed to tell him. Everything.

Walking over to her car she unlocked it but dropped her keys. Bending down to pick them up, she was abruptly aware of the sound of someone coming towards her. She expected it to be Damon apologising but as she turned around something collided with her head and everything went black.

* * *

**Happy Christmas everyone, this was a longer chapter than normal because i havent updated in a while. But we're finally into the events of the show. I will make it clear at every chapter what episode it follows. Next chapter is Episode 8 of Season 2. Things are mostly going to follow the show with small differences, like Renesmee being the one thats kidnapped ******by Rose and Trevor not Elena.**  
**


End file.
